<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path by leiasgeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026973">The path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasgeneral/pseuds/leiasgeneral'>leiasgeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasgeneral/pseuds/leiasgeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire fall years ago. Instead of peace and freedom, the life of Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker is more chaotic than ever before. They are experiencing adventures which will again show them that family is the only weapon in war against the „dark side“.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i recognized that i‘m not always motivated to write a fanfiction that’s why i won’t promise you to post often or much. anyways i hope you enjoy this little series of adventures which i‘m trying to create. have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Damn! </em>Was the first Sentence that Ben heard his dad say when he arrived home on Coruscant. His X-Wing looked terrible and Ben was surprised that he managed to get home with this „trash“. Mara made her way towards him and was close to laughing as she saw his ship. <em>“What have you done with that?“ „Nothing!“ </em>returned Luke with an exasperated tone in his voice. „<em>That ship is just old and i‘ve visited some dangerous planets!“ </em>Mara was amused. <em>„Now Han isn’t the one with a piece of junk anymore“ </em>she joked. Luke rolled his eyes and went to the house. As he entered, Ben run in his arms and Luke picked him up and cuddled him. After that he saw Jaina, Jacen and Anakin in the kitchen and cuddled them a moment too, than he hugged Leia and patted Han on his shoulder. He was glad to be home with his family and enjoyed the comfort and love they gave him. <em>„You‘ve seen some interesting planets kid huh?“ </em>asked Han. <em>“Just some planets you already visited“ </em>he said, knowing perfectly well that if he told Han what he’s seen, he would star saying that he’s already been there and would tell him to travel more. Han shrugged a little and than smirked. The following conversation was about the conflicts that were going on in the world and Luke got a better view on it now since he had been off for 1 week to find out more about the concerns of some people. <em>„Some people don’t think the Republic is doing everything right and think it is far to strict with it‘s rules.“ „The want their freedom back as they call it“ </em>he added.<em> „Their imagination of Freedom is war!“</em> snapped Leia and Luke agreed. He thought there would definitely come another war or at least some conflicts in the future . He sensed it, but for now he decided to live in the moment and enjoy the bits of peace they had left, he fought for it so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter, hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already late in the night as Luke was meditating in his room and sensed great danger regarding the childrens security. He felt that there were people who would try everything to turn them to the dark side or to even kill them and it was just in this moment he realised they were already on their way. He appruptly stopped meditating and run out of his room. He hoped they weren’t already there. While he was on his way to Bens bedroom he run into Mara and Leia who also looked extremly worried. <em>„Did you two sense it too?“ </em>he asked looking at them. <em>„I sensed great danger and darkness but I don’t know about what...“ </em>Mara said. <em>„Same for me“ </em>Leia added. Luke just began to run and Leia and Mara followed him without questioning it because they knew he sensed more than them. They reached the door and Luke took out his lightsaber, preparing for a fight. He looked trough the room and didn’t saw Ben. Mara started screaming and Leia went to Anakins, Jainas and Jacen‘s room. To her relief she found them all in their room but they seemed to have been woken up by Mara‘s scream. In this moment Han came down the stairs and already suspected the worst as he saw everyone awake. „<em>Is everyone alright?“</em>he asked making his way to Leia.<em> „No.“ „They took Ben“</em> told Luke. Mara looked at him with tears in her eyes and Luke hugged her. <em>„Who took whom?“ „Someone took Ben!“</em> Mara screamed. Han looked startled and was also relieved as he saw Leia with Anakin, Jacen and Jaina. Luke tried to calm Mara down and she at least stopped crying. They all went in Luke’s meditating room to find out what just happened. Luke sat down together with Mara and Leia and they tried to concentrate on Ben and get some insights where he was and who took him. Han stood next to them, hugging Anakin, Jaina and tousled trough Jacen‘s hair. Luke saw pictures of Ben in a dark room and heard voices, talking about bringing Ben to their master. Mara felt that Ben was extremely scared and that he was confused about what had just happened and Leia saw some faces of his kidnappers. They looked like Bounty hunters and had a lot of Blasters. When they all came back from their Meditation they started talking about what they saw. <em>“They took him in a transporter“ „I‘ve seen some faces of the kidnappers.“ „He‘s scared!“</em> everybody saw something and with all these informations they would find Ben. Luke thought about what they should do. Should they just meditate again or should they start searching for faces of Bounty Hunters so Leia could tell them who the kidnappers were. He decided that both would take too much time which they didn’t have so he decided to follow their feelings. <em>„Even though we don’t have much informations we should go and try to find him with the force.“ </em>Mara was glad to hear that and Leia agreed too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>